


the fire under my skin

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Burning from deep inside, melting like sweet sugar.





	the fire under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy
> 
> this one came out of nowhere
> 
> just to tide you all over for this week. the wips are gonna be worked on in the meantime. I'm also drawing over on my NSFW twitter

Somehow Yuuri was able to hear Victor's hard, rapid breaths coming from behind him, even as the hard, fast thrusts of Victor's hips against his ass drove loud, repetitive cries out from deep in Yuuri's chest. 

The sounds Victor was making, along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh were quickly driving Yuuri insane with rapidly cresting need and pleasure, and Victor just kept striking at Yuuri's prostate with every thrust, leaving Yuuri helpless with building tension. He was facedown on the mattress, his back in a tight arch, his ass in the air, and his legs spread wide as his knees propped him up and Victor fucked him roughly from behind. All Yuuri was able to do was moan, whine, and cry out repeatedly as he clutched his pillow in desperation, beyond all verbal ability, while his ecstatic bran grasped at the low, pleasured groans from the man above him.

It had only been a few minutes, and rational thought had fled Yuuri's head as soon as Victor seized him in an unexpected and feverish embrace, tongue sweeping inside Yuuri's mouth like he wanted to devour him, his knees going weak as Victor manhandled him into the bedroom and rapidly tugged their pants and underwear off. Yuuri was hard embarrassingly quick, his hands suddenly starved for the feel of Victor's skin beneath them, and his body needing a hard, burning reminder that Victor _wanted_ him. He'd begged for Victor's cock inside him when the older man was fingering him, and he knew he'd blush later on when he'd recall exactly what he'd said in his need, and they both barely remembered in time to use a condom, but they both still had their shirts on. 

Now Yuuri's glasses bounced on the tip of his nose as Victor fucked him, one hand clutching a handful of the back of Yuuri's shirt and the other groping hard at his ass. Yuuri grew even more breathless with every sharp cry Victor drove out of him, but an unexpected swat at his ass from the flat of Victor's palm forced a louder moan from him, quickly followed by two more quick strikes that had Yuuri's cock leaking on the sheets, Victor's palm greedily kneading at his stinging ass.

"So fucking tight," Victor moaned softly, voice low and shivery as his hips kept thrusting rough and fast. Yuuri could only whine in response, ass clenching around Victor and dragging another delicious-sounding moan from him. "Ah, you feel so _good_, Yuuri...Perfect baby boy...You'll cum for me?"

"_Yes!"_ Yuuri managed to shout, ecstatic to be so _close_ and Victor didn't even have to touch his cock to get him there, but he was dangling right at the edge _with_ the gorgeous man fucking him like he wanted to see Yuuri melt into a pathetic puddle of bliss.

Victor's grip on his hip and shirt tightened, and before Yuuri could do anything to prepare himself (as if he were actually able to), Victor commanded in a firm tone, "Cum."

Yuuri shouted out a moan of mingling shock and satisfaction as he came, dirtying up the sheets beneath him with every hard and unyielding pulse of his cock. His voice petered out into a weak whimper just as Victor gave a few more hard thrusts inside him and grunted out a groan of release. When he finally stilled it was with a rapturous moan that faded into a heavy sigh as he bent over Yuuri's spent form, pressing his lips against Yuuri's nape for several moments. "Good boy," he praised softly, making Yuuri tremble. 

He caressed Yuuri's sides and thighs with a gentle touch as they both panted hard, Yuuri whimpering with every aftershock of pleasure that raced across his limbs. He let out a breathless sound that was almost a laugh, a satisfied grin plastered on his face as Victor stroked and kissed him. He was still propped up on his knees, his front flat on the mattress, and Victor stayed inside him, embracing him so lovingly.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, hand tenderly stroking Yuuri's disheveled hair.

Yuuri nodded silently, swallowing and taking several deep breaths before answering hoarsely, "I'm...I'm great..." He closed his eyes with a sigh as a bashful flush covered his body, which was an incredible feat considering the fact that he still had Victor's cock filling him up, but he was just coming to realize all the things that he'd blurted out when he begged, the way he sounded and must have looked beneath Victor. That was _him_, really him, spent and in bliss, his asscheek stinging a little and his legs feeling like jelly, the insides of his thighs still twitching after that orgasm.

Victor kissed Yuuri's shoulder and nuzzled against it, his bangs tickling Yuuri's skin. "I just...I saw you, and I needed you so much, Yuuri," he confessed, sounding as wrecked as Yuuri felt. "I want to give you everything I have, _lyubov moy_."

He then lifted himself off of Yuuri and carefully drew his cock out of him, Yuuri wincing into the pillow and blushing harder when he felt Victor press a soft kiss to the small of his back. He carefully rearranged Yuuri's limbs, still caressing him as he did so. When Yuuri pushed himself onto his back he finally saw the expression on Victor's beautiful face; tenderly adoring, and filled with want and love, all of it flooding out of those perfect blue eyes and making Yuuri's heart beat so hard and fast.

Victor covered his body with his once more, kissing Yuuri gently and still making him melt with the sweet warmth of it as long fingers stroked his cheek. Yuuri closed his eyes to sink into the sensation, delighting in it as he raised his tired arms up and dragged his fingers up the length of Victor's back and buried them in his hair. He kept tugging Victor back for more kisses, and held Victor's face between his hands to look into those brilliant, loving eyes, and said, "So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
